This invention relates to a method and a system for production of hydrocarbon by pumping that is particularly suited to deposits of viscous oil.
Document FR-2692320, which describes a pumping device for viscous fluids that comprises the injection of a liquefying product upstream from the suction of the pump, at the oil-gas separation orifices, is known. This device exhibits in particular the drawback of requiring an additional operation for the installation of a special pipe for the injection of the product. Moreover, the pump should have the capability of handling the oil flow that is produced by the increased formation of the flow of the injected liquefying product.